


Accidentally fell for you

by AlAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Tony and Clint are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Tony and Clint make a bet so Tony could prove to his friends how he could have any woman if he wanted to. However Tony didn’t plan on someone as strong-willed as the reader.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Accidentally fell for you  
Characters: Tony Stark x Reader, Clint, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, mentions of Pepper and Fury  
Word Count: 3.5k  
Warnings: mild language, Tony and Clint are assholes,  
Summary: Tony and Clint make a bet so Tony could prove to his friends how he could have any woman if he wanted to. However Tony didn’t plan on someone as strong-willed as the reader.  
“Request:” Or maybe Tony Stark and Clint. They seem like the types to argue who’s better with women and then they end up making a tipsy bet over a fellow Avenger (who is less scary than Nat, because even drunk!Tony and drunk!Clint wouldn’t mess with her) or maybe the reader is a temp for Stark Industries. Details later. But she’s sweet and maybe patches them up after a rough mission… Needless to say they totally fall for her. Tony x reader.  
A/n: this is for my Khal Drogo anon. I know you had to wait a long time, but I really hope you enjoyed what I did with your request and it was worth the wait. <3  
…  
"You really think you could have every woman on the planet, don't you?"  
It was another yeah-we-won-again party at the Avengers tower. Due to massive destruction during the fight Fury and Pepper Potts agreed to make it a big-ish charity thing so the public would be somehow soothed. Tony of course jumped at the opportunity to host a grand, slightly extravagant party on his top floor and he had outdone himself once again, awesome food, music and tons of alcohol. To say everyone had a good time was an understatement, people had always loved a good Stark party and Tony's flirty and charming personality made even the last critical journalist smile.  
Right now it was approaching two in the morning and people were starting to leave, hopefully to write some nice articles about how the Avengers saved the day and were terribly sorry for the damage. Tony finally took some time to relax and hang out with the people this party was really meant for, his fellow Avengers. He had found Clint at the bar and soon joking around had turned into a drinking contest. Both men were laughing, finally calm and relaxed after the alien invasion of the week. This was also how the conversation turned to women, because after all one thing drunk man loved to talk about most was their conquests and remarkable experience with the opposite sex. And of course former playboy Tony Stark had more than one story to share on that topic.  
"My friend" Tony grin was loose his words just hinting at tipsy "I am Tony Stark."  
"Oh come on! There has to be at least one woman with some self-respect out there."  
"Hey! It's not my fault you're with the scary red head and can't enjoy the wonders of the world."  
"Nat and I aren't like that…" Clint shook his head "I don't sleep with people I'm friends with. It’s always messy."  
"I even dated Pepper" Tony looked confused at his friend "We just weren't meant to be. But that didn't make sleeping together or stopping to do so messy."  
"Who's she?" Clint's attention had suddenly shifted from the conversation to a woman in a (fav colour) dress across the room. If he could have been bothered to pay some more attention he'd told Tony how Pepper had been on a three month vacation after their breakup and how they only slowly got back to being friends and business partners. But with the stunning woman across the room Clint's already alcohol infused brain didn't bother to waste thoughts on Tony's love life. Her (y/h/c) hair was straightened and the tone of her lipstick matched the dress perfectly. Standing there and laughing with some journalist chick she looked breath-taking.  
"Probably works for me" Tony shrugged before his eyes followed Clint’s and he had to close and reopen his eyes. Damn she was stunning.  
"Still think you could have every chick on the planet?" There was a mischievous sparkle in Clint’s eyes that soon was mirrored in Tony's. Even drunk he caught up fast to reckless and stupid ideas.  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Sure thing."  
…  
“Everyone this is (y/n)” Natasha introduced as both of you walked in to the kitchen. The rest of the team was scattered around the breakfast table, some more awake then others. “She will be helping out to see if she works with the team.”  
“So to one-eyed pirate thinks were not good enough as it is?” Tony didn’t even look up from his precious coffee.  
“Well there was that building you teared down” A new voice quipped in sharply. Her tone made Tony finally lift his head only to meet the eyes of a familiar form. The woman that was looking rather professionally and strict at him was the same woman whose smile he could still remember from last night. Her cloth had been changed from the stunning dress to something more casual but it was undeniable her.  
“But we won” He challenged right back. If there was one thing Tony couldn’t stand it was being challenged, it always got under his skin.  
“There was that street you ripped open with a flying alien ship too” Her (y/e/c) eyes were right on him, not backing down from a challenge either.  
“I like her” Clint broke through the tension with a big smile which earned him a sharp angry look from Tony and an amused huff from Bruce. “She tells Tony off when’s an arrogant jerk. Welcome to the team, sweetheart.”  
Clint winked at her and leaned back in his chair, he also pointedly ignored Tony. Which caused the billionaire to get almost back into protest, however Steve beat him to it. In a very gentleman style he got up from his chair and shock your hand. “If Fury wants you to try out as an Avenger we will respect that” He announced, his voice not leaving room for any protest from anyone “Welcome to your first day, Miss…”  
“(Y/n) (y/l/n)” She send him a kind smile and shock his hand while Tony grumbled in his seat. Unnoticed by everyone Clint leaned over to his drinking buddy from the night before. Quietly and under his breath his whispered “You’re still on, man?”  
For a moment Tony considered it, though even the dress was gone (y/n) was still easy on the eyes and a part of him liked her spark. He had never been one for boring and easy woman, Pepper was living proof of that. So even though it went against every instinct of not liking her rude mouthing off, he decided to keep the bet running. He was Tony Stark and if he wanted a woman he could have her. “You’re on, Barton.”  
….  
Y/n turned out to work perfectly with the rest of the Avengers. She was a little calmer than most of their colourful personalities and especially Steve enjoyed having someone who didn't fight every single order he gave in the field. Off the field she started a bit reluctant, not sure how to fit into the group but after a couple of post-fight dinners she visibly relaxed around all of them.   
Almost all of them. Whenever Tony so much as spoke to her, she seemed to be on edge. He only had to say something casual like ‘good morning’ for her to snap and glare at him. It didn't make any sense to the billionaire. Some days he suspected she might have gotten wind of their bet but that was impossible. Clint did enjoy seeing his baffled face and fake hurt by her constant rejection but he wouldn't mess with the bet and tell her. No it must be something else that turned calm and genuinely nice (y/n) into a snappy bitch around Tony.  
"Morning guys" (y/n) walked in for breakfast with a cheery smile on her face, her hair was still a bit mussed from sleep and Tony caught himself staring slightly. A bedhead did amazing things to her face, her sticking out hair looked so much fluffier and he wanted to run a hand through it. The urge was new and he swallowed. What was this woman doing to him? Unfortunately she caught him staring and shot him another dagger glare. How could anyone go from happy to annoyed in such a short time anyway?  
"Morning" Tony tried to be nice but like always not even nice Tony was welcome.  
"What happened to don't talk to me before coffee?"  
"I'm on my second cup…"  
"Must be after noon then"  
"No fighting at the breakfast table" Bruce sighted, rubbing his forehead as if Tony and (y/n) were the cause of a terrible headache. When both of them closed their mouth defiantly the scientist went back to his crossword.  
"Why can't you two get along?" Steve sighted too. He genuinely like (y/n), but Tony had been his team member first, so if they kept those antics up he'd have to talk to Fury about benching her. He didn't want to she did good work, but she was on edge all the time with Tony. The team dynamics would get disrupted if they kept it up.  
…  
It has been another rough fight. Aliens just kept coming to earth and some of them got really creative. The invasion of the day had to do with complex magnetic ray guns or some science bullshit like that. Doctor Banners eyes sparkled when talking about it but no one else really got it. Well Tony would have probably understood most of it too but the magnetic ray gun thingy had disrupted the iron man suit sending him full force into the first building. Iron man had been down most of the fight.  
The worry about your team member was evident when everyone finally got back to the tower. Steve's jaw was slightly clenched, Bruce looked tired and wearier than usually, Thor didn't smile gleefully which was a sign of worry on its own and the rest of you poorly hid your emotions behind your stoic spy faces.   
"I'll check on him" You offered seeing all their faces and various states of exhaustion.  
"No offense but I'd rather not have you two getting into a fight right now" Steve sighted already making his way to rhea elevator to find Tony who was most certainly bunkered into his lab. Quickly you jumped to put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I've got this" you smiled "trust me"  
To your own surprise Steve nodded. He did trust you.

Making your way down you thought of smart yet nice things to say. Usually you didn't try for nice with Tony so you wanted to be prepared. The man got under your skin in a way you couldn't let him.  
"Tony?"  
"Consultation-hours for sassing are from 8 to 5. Please call for an appointment." Despite his witty words his voice was strained and not at all ready to be faced with your usual attitude. You tried to relax your tense body, never before had you been so close to Tony's space as his lab. You knew how much he loved everything in here and how private seeing him in here was.  
"I'll take the 10 o'clock slot" you took a deep breath softening your voice "as soon as you feel better. How hard did you hit that building?"  
"Nothing I can't handle" he shot back a hint of anger in his words. You were more than happy to believe him as soon as you saw it for yourself. Determined to do what you had announced you’d do, check on your team member, you made your way further into the large room. There were blinking lights and beeping sounds everywhere and you marvelled for a second forgetting what you were here to do.  
"Careful woman!" Suddenly there was a metal hand on your shoulder and as you snapped your head around till you were face to face with one of the older suits. Looking back at the path in front of you you noticed how you had been about to run into a table with colourful liquids in small test tubes – Probably more a Bruce than a Tony project actually.  
"Tony?" you tried waving awkwardly at the suit as it let go of your shoulder.  
"Not in there" The suit tilted its head slightly to the right and your eyes automatically followed the directions. The real Tony was splayed out on a couch towards the end of the room, all the blinking bright lights illuminated his slouched figure. But no real white light let you see if he was bruised, injured or worst case even bleeding.  
More careful this time you kept going. The closer you got the more Tony seemed to tense but you couldn't figure out if it was due to an injury or the fact that he really didn't want to see you.  
"You okay?" Even in your own ears the question sounded unsure.  
"Don't worry your pretty little head"  
"I'm not worried" you lied through your teeth. Actually you were kind of anxious and scared.  
"Of course you're not" The sarcasm rolled of his tongue easily. He couldn’t be hurt that bad could he?  
"Look Tony I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I'm" you paused midsentence finally getting a good look at his head "Is that blood?"  
In a heartbeat you were next to him checking his face more thoroughly. Damn that idiot, that was blood!   
"You wouldn't buy that my blood group's ketchup?" he had a loose smile on his face, looking up at you through his lashes. Despite the seriousness and your normal dislike you felt your lips tug into a small smile.  
"You know that makes zero sense right?"  
"Made you smile didn't it?" Tony straightened a little "Don't worry, (y/n), I had way worse."  
He tapped against his chest where the arc reactor was sending a soft blue glow through the thin fabric of his shirt.  
"Humour me?" You grabbed the tissues on the table and started to carefully clean away the blood. He had been right it looked worse than it was, head injuries always tended to bleed a lot more than technically necessary. Still didn't change the fact how scared you had been for him, how you couldn't deny how much Tony despite your best attempts had grown on you.  
"I might get stupid ideas and head-butt some more buildings if that's what it takes for you to be nice to me" Tony suddenly said, he was obviously joking but his eyes told a different story.  
"Please don't" you whispered quietly. In the security of an almost dark room with no one else around you felt like for the first time you weren't with playboy Tony Stark the media always talked about. This was really just Tony, the man that gave the whole team a home when he didn't have to. "I'll worry my pretty little head and get grey hair."  
That caused him to full on laugh which in turn caused a cough from all the dust he had breathed in during the earlier crash. "I'd still think you're beautiful."  
And then he placed a soft kiss on your lips. You had known this would happen the moment you let your guard down around him, you had tried so hard to avoid this. But why? His lips moving in sync with yours felt electric and better than any kiss you ever had before. When he pulled back you were till pressing the tissue to his head, but both your eyes were preoccupied with being lost in each other and the unexpected development.  
"Let me buy you dinner"  
"… Okay"  
…  
"So you're taking her to dinner?" Clint was slugging around on the couch while Tony waited anxiously for you to get to the common floor. He had spent all afternoon on deciding what to wear, something nice but casual but also not too casual. Tony had never had a problem with his appearance in his life but the dark jeans and the white button down had taken him almost two hours to choose. "Had to step up your game to get in her pants, huh Stark? Not as irresistible as you used to be?"  
"Quit the crap Barton" Tony hissed with a panicked look towards the elevator.  
"No offense, man, but she hates your guts" Clint chuckled lightly "Can't say I blame her. Woman were always a game to you."  
"Weren't you the one to suggest a game in the first place?"  
"Well I didn't know you would actually go through with trying to bang a co-worker to prove a point" Both man were so focused on their bickering they had totally missed the soft bling of the arriving elevator. What they didn't miss was the soft tap on Tony's shoulder and the loud sound of a slap. His eyes went wide as they met your very hurt ones.  
"Fuck you" You hissed "Fuck dinner. Play your games with somebody else. I'm done with this."  
You turned on your heals only now letting the anger form tears on your face. You had tried your damn hardest to stay away from Tony fucking Stark and his playboy personality, you knew getting even the tiniest bit closer would end with you getting hurt. And he proved you right.  
"See that's why you don't get involved with friends and co-workers" The last thing before the elevator closed once more behind you was Clint's calm voice. The archer didn't sound the least affected by the display of hurt he had just witnessed and the knowledge that he was involved in Tony's stupid game hurt even more. Maybe this team wasn't for you after all.  
…  
There was a knock on your door but you ignored it. You didn't want to deal with Steve or anyone stopping you. After the betrayal from earlier you made the hash decision to quit, since you couldn't find it in yourself to trust people with your life who bet on fucking you. Hours had passed and you sent a memo to both Steve and Fury claiming personal reasons as excuse to be reassigned as an ordinary agent like you had been before.   
"(Y/n)?" The voice on the other side of the door surprised you a little.  
"Go away, Tony" you yelled back "I'm done"  
"(Y/n) please. Can we talk? Please?" he sounded upset which only fuelled your anger. You had planned on walking away without causing a great deal of a scene. But Tony's canting plea for a talk got to you. How dare he try to use you and then ask for anything?   
In your anger you lost your cool - like you always seemed to around Tony - and stomped to the door. With a furious look on your face you snapped it open, there he stood brown eyes huge as if he hadn't expected you to actually hear him out. Good on him, because you wouldn't listen.  
"I'm done with you Tony. I knew why I didn't want to have anything to do with you in the first place. You are an egotistical, self-centred bastard and no matter how big your doe eyes are going to get that's final. People are a game to you." You paused meeting his eyes while also pausing to take a deep breath to mark your words "I refuse to play."  
And with that you turned and let the stunned billionaire stand with wide eyes. Most people sucked up to him and trash talked behind his back. It was rare to be faced with someone's honest opinion, it took Tony a moment to get used to this new perspective. The only other people that had ever been this upfront with him were Pepper and Steve everybody else lied or had at least sugar-coated things at some stage.  
"Wait" Desperate to get you to just listen he followed you through the open door to your room. It had always been decorated sparsely, now the few belongings you had were thrown on the bed or already in an open bag on the floor. "(y/n) what are you doing?"  
You only huffed in response. It was quite obvious that you had been packing. Your laptop was open on the desk waiting for a reply from Fury where to head next, you were hoping for Europe or something else far away.   
"I did this…" You missed the devastated look on Tony's face since you went back to ignoring him. After your little speech you had calmed down enough to decide he wasn't worth it. There would always be men like Tony.   
"(y/n) I get you're mad at me. You have every right to be. But please don't go." You heard him walk closer, internally preparing to kick his ass if he dared trying to stop you. To your surprise his steps stopped again a couple of feet away from you “You can hate me. I'm at fault. I know. I can move back to the beach house for a while if that helps? A long while if you want me to."  
Slowly you turned around studying his face, but you couldn't find any traces of dishonesty. Actually you had never seen Tony look so open and vulnerable, his posture was slouched and his head not up high like usually. Even your spy instincts were not doubting that for once he really meant what he was saying.  
"I…" For a moment you forgot your words, feeling the pleading sadness in his eyes take away your reason. Damn you and letting him close that one time. "I don't trust you."  
"That's okay" Contrary to his words you saw the hurt in his beautiful hazel eyes "I deserve that. But you trust Steve and Bruce and Nat, right?"  
Carefully you nod. Tony exhaled a relieved sigh, a slow smile on his lips. "That's good. They trust you too. Please don't run in the middle of the night because of some mistake I made. Stay. They need you. I… I need to make this right."  
"I'm not staying so you can pamper your conscious"  
"I'm not asking for my conscious" he smiled "I'm asking for a chance to earn your trust back."


	2. Part II

Title: Accidentally fell for you – PART II  
Characters: Tony Stark x Reader, Clint   
Word Count: ~1.2k   
Warnings: mild language again maybe  
Summary: Tony and Clint make a bet so Tony could prove to his friends how he could have any woman if he wanted to. However Tony didn’t plan on someone as strong-willed as the reader.  
“Request:” Or maybe Tony Stark and Clint. They seem like the types to argue who’s better with women and then they end up making a tipsy bet over a fellow Avenger (who is less scary than Nat, because even drunk!Tony and drunk!Clint wouldn’t mess with her) or maybe the reader is a temp for Stark Industries. Details later. But she’s sweet and maybe patches them up after a rough mission… Needless to say they totally fall for her. Tony x reader.  
A/n: and here’s the ending with some more honest talking and hints at a possible romance  
…

"Clint"  
"(Y/n)"  
The two of you just looked at each other. It has been a few weeks since you tried to leave the team and since you decided to stay (Fury declined your reassignment request anyway) things went back to how they were. At least to some extent. You had a more wary attitude towards Tony but also more relaxed in a way, you didn't feel the need to pull off his head for talking to you but you also didn't want to be left alone with him. Your relationship was a very business-like from your side and almost friendly from his although he respected boundaries. He never hit on you, complimented you overly or tried to get in your space. Actually all he did was being very gentlemanly.  
Clint however was a different story. You didn't have it in you to forgive him for being in on Tony's bet. He was one of the men you trusted most and he had gone behind your back. It stung.   
"Do you have a sec?" his blue eyes looked at you intensely. He simply stood in the middle of the hall and waited for your permission to carry on. You nodded not taking your eyes of the other agent. Clint had always been hard to read and you weren't sure what he was up to.  
"I've been watching you and Tony" He said casually "Before you knew. And after."  
"Oh before and after you made a bet if he could fuck me?" You shot right back, an angry gleam in your eyes.  
"Didn't know you were the new guy when we made the bet" He shrugged "Thought you could be the one to teach his arrogant ass as lesson actually. And when I knew I wanted to see if he went through with it."  
"Please tell me you regret that even a little?"  
"Aww come on (Y/n)" Clint smiled "How long did we work together before this? Remember Paris?"  
"Don't remind me" You groaned as the memories filled your brain. Clint wouldn't have let Tony touch you. Bet or no bet he was a good person and your colleague above all. You had always trusted him for a reason.  
"So back to observations" The archer changed topic again, not really one to discuss sentiments or feelings. If he trusted you, you simply knew and you never spoke of it. He was just that kind of person. "You and Tony."  
"We're good" you said "I don't kill him on sight and he turns down the obnoxiousness."  
"He didn't take you out for the bet" Clint’s words only slowly sank in. What did he mean? Of course all Tony had seen in you at first was the girl he had to screw to proof a point. Sometimes you doubted that feeling changed much though deep down you knew if you'd let him in the two of you could become something close to friends. There was a comfort in his brown eyes that you only started seeing after you started really looking at Tony.  
All of a sudden a thought came rushing down on you. Tony wasn't the only one to blame. Both of you had labelled the other before giving them a fair chance. You had been too scared of letting him in to see what man laid behind the arrogance and endless flirting. Same as Tony had only seen you as a way to proof a point before seeing well you.  
"You never mess with your co-workers love life" You looked at Clint with suspicion "what are you up to Barton?"  
"Nothing much" he shrugged with a grin "Only telling my long-term work colleague that my best friend fell for her blind ass and that now both of you are even more insufferable together than before the fight. You guys are pining."  
"Geez Barton you really have a way to charm a lady" Tony leant in the door looking at the scene. The way he looked relaxed and smooth you would have almost missed the edge in his jaw and the way his eyes kept twitching to look at you instead of Clint.  
"My charm lies in honesty. Try that for once" Clint shrugged and walked off. Tony tried to call him an asshole on his way down the hall but Clint only flipped him off.  
You still stood there and watched him as he turned back. It was funny really how one small conversation could change the way you saw a man you were sure you could barely tolerate and never trust. Though that man seemed to be someone entirely different than the unsure guy in the door. His eyes were moving everywhere to avoid direct eye contact, he fidgeted with his hands and you were sure he was contemplating to leave and never see you again.  
"Is it true?" You asked, wanting to walk over to him but not daring to to not scare him away. His eyes finally snapped up to meet yours and the expression you found deep within them told you already so much about the answer. For all his experience playing the big guy for the media this Tony was awful at acting.  
"What exactly?"  
"You didn't want to take me out for the bet?" You prompted a small smile ghosted over your lips, you didn't know where it came from but you couldn't will it down either. Same as the tingly feeling in your stomach.  
"You know you're the most beautiful woman in this tower" Tony said "Who wouldn't want to take you out?"  
Finally starting to listen to Tony instead of just his words you decided to take a chance and go for something you hadn't known how much you truly wanted it. You kissed before but the sudden need to know him like you hadn't given yourself the chance to know him was new.   
"Tony" You voice was quieter and more unsure than he ever heard it. From the first moment he talked to you you had always been strong, the only time he got a glimpse at how vulnerable you could be was when you tried to leave the team. You saw the fright reflected in his eyes, the fear that you decided that you would leave after all. "I want to go out with you"  
The fear in his eyes made room for confusion. Tony just stared at you, trying to find some hint of a joke on your face. When he wasn't able to spot a joke or trick he got even more confused. "You what?"  
"I want you, Tony, to take me, (y/n), out. I want us to spend an entire evening getting to know each other, for real. And when the evening comes to an end and we both enjoyed ourselves I want to kiss you again."  
"What are you doing?" There was suspicion in his voice "You hated me. Then you hated me more. Now we're barely friends. But you want to go out? I don't get you."  
"Barton made me realize I was unfair. Even though your stupid bet proved me right I didn't even give a chance to prove me wrong." You smiled and finally stepped closer "And you know what? For the first time I find myself wanting to be wrong. Actually I'm already pretty sure that I was wrong about you. You're more than some arrogant playboy jerk, Tony, and I feel like we both deserve to start over.”  
“On a date?”  
“Life is short and you’re hot.” You winked, enjoying the tingling sensation that came with getting closer to him.  
“Flirty you” Finally a wide grin made its way on his stunned face “Is definitely my new favourite you.”


End file.
